Today's digital environment offers a tremendous array of visual content, such as videos, video games, web content (e.g., web pages), and so forth. Further, users can often interact with many types of visual content. For example, a user can control an interactive object, such as an avatar, as part of playing a video game.
To enable visual content to be displayed, visual content is typically rendered according to a particular frame rate, such as determined in frames per second (FPS), hertz (Hz), and so on. Determining which frame rate to use for a particular instance of visual content involves a number of considerations, such as graphic resolution, responsiveness, and so on.